In the Heart of it All
by Lady Darkness1
Summary: plz read!!!!


****

In The Heart Of It All

10/14/01

Hey people! It's Lady D! I mostly do crossovers but I had to write this. I didn't post this till now cause I couldn't find it and I moved! I hope you like. It's not detailed cause I was crying just trying to write this. 

I can't believe that happened. One moment I was getting ready to go on the bus for a meet, and now she's gone! We were friend's sense elementary! We have always been together. I may sound selfish to say that. I knew Mina for a long time. You my wonder what I'm talking about. 

My name is Serena Anne Moon. I was talking about my friend, Mina Mary Jones. She was so nice! I wonder why she was taken from life and not me! Lily was shot. She was killed because some gang shot her. All the gangs here in New York City are bad. 

She had long silky blond hair. She had beautiful baby blue eyes and light peach skin. Her smile could make anyone smile. She was a kind person. Me? I have long silver hair with deep blue eyes. My skin is light tan. Some people say I'm pretty. But I cut my hair. My hair is in a boy cut and not to my waist. Now I don't look as pretty. 

You may wonder why I'm not crying. I stopped crying at the age ten. Why? My step-dad, David came into my life. A living nightmare! He would and will yell, scream, hit, and kick me. I learned that you keep crying he keeps hitting. So I stopped. Mina had cool parents. They took her shopping and were nice. She had very thin a 13 year old girl could want. But she's gone. Gone for good. 

My meet was canceled. I'm a runner and so is… was Mina. She was the best I was the second best. 

As I was walking home I came across the place where Lily was shot. People were telling and interviewing witnesses. A Police man came up to me told me leave. 

" No." I said with no emotion in my voice.

" Look kid! Some was killed here!" 

He looked as if he was waiting for me to gasp. 

" That was my only friend. She was shot." 

I was scared now. I never thought she would leave me. She kept me in-order when I was scared. 

" You knew her?" 

I looked at the officer and I nodded. He looked as if he felt sorry. 

" Yeah, I knew her."

" Can you tell us her name?" 

"Mina Mary Jones." I said. 

He was about to ask some thin else but I ran. I ran trying to forget all that happened. I ran to the apartment David lived in. 

Our street was really trashy. People were asking for money. Once I was robbed right here on my street. Some gang came up to me and told me to give all the money I had. I had only ten bucks. So I gave them it. They said it wasn't good enough. Next thing I knew I was being beaten. A cop came and helped me. I ran up to my room and stayed up there. 

I opened the door and walked up the 5 flights of stairs. I heard a meowing sound and look behind me. There was my kitten. She is black and white with a tiny pink nose. Her gold painted collar looks so cute on her. She also has a bell on it. Luna is so innocent. All she does is play with her mouse toy and eat cat food. 

"Oh Luna!" I pick her up and she just looks at me.

" Meow?" 

She looks at me with her brown eyes. I let her clime up on my shoulder. She will play with my hair most of the time but my hair is shorter. This time she jumped onto my head and just sat there. I walked up the last steps. 

"Were is that brat??!!" 

Uh-oh, David is mad. I open the door to our apartment. The room is a mess. There is cans of beer every-were! 

" Where have you been?!"

" One of my friends died today." 

" Like I care?! Go get my work papers!" 

He was warring a white under shirt with stains all over it and some dirty blue jeans. His black hair was not combed. His dark blue eyes had anger with in them. 

I was out the door and on my way out of the apartment complex. Luna jumped off my head and went to the park. I went the opposite way, to the Twin Towers. David worked here on the 30th floor. 

I had a lot of things on my mind. Like what I should do with out Mina, and why did Mina die and not me? 

I looked up at the towers. They were so high up. I went through the sliding doors and out of the crowded streets. The inside is so pretty. The marble floor sparkles in the light and the wood is polished. 

I walked to the crowded elevator and press floor 30. I waited for the floor. I was out of the elevator after bout 15 minutes.

I stepped out and went to the clerk. 

" Can I help you miss?" 

The woman was very pretty. Her cherry red hair was pulled back into a bun and her blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun. 

" David Smith asked me to pick up some of this paper work."

"Oh yes! You must be his step-daughter!"

"Yep! And I'm not proud of it." I mumbled the last part. 

" Get out!!" some one yelled.

" Why?"

" Some plane hit the Tower next to us!"

" What!" I yelled.

Next thing I knew people was running past me to the stairs. I fell and people were stepping on my hand. 

I looked out the window and saw people falling off the building. I saw one couple jump together, hand in hand. There was screaming, and yelling and then it happened. I saw a little girl fall. She looked just like Mina. 

Boom! 

" AHHH!" I yelled.

I fell back and looked up. The tower I was in was hit! People were screaming louder. I saw something hit the windowsill. A person! I ran over and opened the window. 

" Please help me!" 

It was a girl. She looked to be my age. Her Black hair was long like Mina's. She had deep red eyes too. She was crying. 

I helped her in the room and we both saw the rest of the plane fall. Right were she had been. Smoke started to come to out of the stairway. We looked at each other and then we heard it.

Crash! 

The first tower went tumbling down. Smoke started to come up high and higher. I went to shut the window and the smoke came in force fully. I felt someone help me close the window. 

I opened my eyes and looked a round the room was covered in dust. So was the girl and I. I heard a creaking sound and looked up. 

"The tower can't hold on much longer!" I yelled.

I looked at the girl. She stopped crying but looked really scared. I was too! We ran for the stairs. I opened the door and smoke met us. We started coughing. I grabbed her and ran though the smoke. I stumbled down the stairs. 

Creak!

'The tower was going to fall!' I thought. I ran into a door I opened it. To my surprise it was a playroom. We were on the first floor! In the daycare room! Then it happened. 

"AHHH!!!" It was the girl. She was screaming. 

Crash! Bam! Boom! 

I started coughing. I opened my eyes. It was dark. I looked a round. Dust was in the air and making me sneezes. The dust settled and light came in. 

There was metal, and wood every. I was standing on something. I looked down and saw metal with red at the end. It looked like blood. I didn't want to know what it was.

"oh!" I herd a moan. 

'It's the girl!' I went looking and then I found her. She was stuck in two pieces of metal. I saw an opening to get her out. I had to duck really low to get to her. 

It took about twenty minutes to get her out with out hurting her. 

" Oh my head!" she groaned.

"It's good to see you ok!' I say happy.

" Who are you and where am I?" she asked. 

Her hair was covered with dirt and dust. Her face was smeared with dirt and her once pretty shirt and pants were rags. 

" I'm Serena, and you are in what's left of the second Twin Tower. And I've saved your life twice." I said. 

" Oh now I remember! Thank you!" She said Smiling.

" Oh my name is Rhinestone. But most people call me Rye."

" Help! Help! Please anybody help!" 

" Were coming!" I yelled. 

I looked at Rye and saw her look at me with termination in her eyes. We climbed over pieces of metal and wood. We kept call the person and telling them to keep calling. We followed the voice and then came to a small clearing. 

There stuck behind crack glass was woman. She looked to be about 34 years old. I tried to move a piece of glass but got cut while doing so. Rya helped me slowly pull pieces of glass off the lady.

" Oh my God! You two must be angels!" the women said.

"No were not." I say.

" We were just pulled into this mess." Says Rya. 

" Oh. Well may name is Amara Summer." She said. 

" I'm Serena and that's Rya." I say.

"Are you two twins?" 

" No. She fell off the top tower and I saved her." I say.

" Oh!"

We had just finished pulling the rest of the glass off.

" There! Now we can get you out!" Rya says. 

We pulled Amara out of the glass and we get a real look at her.

She had blue eyes, and what looked like brown hair. But I couldn't tell. Her face was covered in dirt, and her clothes were torn and ragged. 

" Thank you so much!" she said. 

"Serena we need to find a way out." Rya looked at me. 

I look behind her. There was a small bundle on a piece of string. She looked at what I was looking at. 

"Rya, Serena stay here. I'll see what it is." Said Amara.

Amara went over to the bundle and tugged on it. It fell and made me, Amara and Rya jump. 

"Well it isn't dangerous!" said Rya. 

I went towards Amara and the bundle while Amara opened it. Inside was food! Two sandwiches, cookies, an apple and a pear. Rya came up to me and looked at it like it was gold!

" Let's move some of this glass and dirt and we'll eat. Who's that sound?" Amara said.

" Sounds go to me!" said Rya smiling.

"Same here!" I said grinning. 

We cleaned the area and eat. Amara had the apple and half of the pear. Rya and I had the sandwiches. We shared the cookies and Rya and I had half of the half pear. 

After eating we went to look for a way out. 

"Amara, Serena look!" Yelled Rya.

Above us was a hole about the size of toddler. Amara tried to clime up but slipped and fell. She hit her head on a rock and was bleeding bad. We tore the bottom of our pants and made a bandage for her wound. She had fell unconscious for long time. 

While Amara was knocked out Rya and me took turns helping her and looking for food. I would work on a way to get out too. I'm not sure how long it has been but we work on shifts. When Rya is working I'm sleeping and when she gets tired she wakes me up. I do the same thing with her. 

" _Don't hold your head down low,_

You've got so much, so much, so much, so much, to be proud of.

You can still live your life,

I promise you, you'll survive.

Girl I love you,

Your beautiful." I say this for a while. It was Destiny's Child song. 

" Why did you sing that sad song?" asked Rya

"Ah!" I yelled, " You scared me!" 

" Well?" she asked.

"After my dad died and my step-dad came into my life. He is really mean. He beats me all the time. When I first herd this song I thought it was written just for me. I learned the song and all ways sang the last part." I said looking sad.

" Oh! I didn't mean…" 

" It's ok Rya." I started to climb down when I herd it. 

" Hello? Is any one alive?" A man's voice said.

" Down here! Help us!" Rya and I yelled.

" Oh my God! Fred! Get help now!" the man said. 

"Are you kids ok?"

" Yeah were ok. But our other friend is hurt." I said. 

" Matt!"

" Yeah?" yelled the man.

" How many are there?"

" Two kids and a hurt adult!" said Matt.

" Ok, were going to get you out but we need to get the Lady out first. Ok?" 

" Yeah it's ok." Said Rya. She was crying tears of happiness. 

Matt was attached to a rope and lowered down. He picked Amara up and head up. They out safely and there was loud cheering.

Matt came back down and grabbed Rya. Rya smiled at me and was lifted up. She too out safely. 

Then it was my turn. Matt came back down and held on to me tightly. That's when it happened. The rope stated to snap. 

" Fred! The rope!" yelled Matt.

We were in the air about 12 feet up. 

SNAP! 

All of the sudden the world became dark. 

I woke up in a white room. There was a beeping sound and a nurse walked in. 

" Why good morning!" she said. Her red hair was in a short ponytail. Her eyes were gray. 

" What day is it?" I asked. I was suddenly hungry.

" Can I get something to eat?" I asked. I made a face and the nurse laughed and said of course. Her name was Miss Jane. I had been unconscious for a week. I had a broken leg and a big gash on my head. It would leave a scare. I also had lots of cutes and bruises. 

I ate a lot for my breakfast. Jane asked me how I felt and were I lived. I tolled her I didn't want to go there. 

" Why won't you go to your mom and dad? They must miss you dearly!"

" No. They don't care."

" Why's that?" I told her every thing. She looked at me.

" Have you called the police?' she asked.

" No. If I did David would kill me." 

She left the room and then came in with Rya. Rya was fine.

" Hey Serena!" she said with a sad smile on her face.

" Hey Rya!" I said grinning. " Where are your parents…"

" They died in the crash." She was getting ready to cry. 

" Oh Rya!" I said. She started to cry. Jane had left us to talk. 

"Serena what I am I going to do! I have no one else! I'm an orphan!" She was crying and looked at me with fright full eyes. 

"Rya my parents are going to jail. I'm going to a girl's house. I'm an orphan too." At this I stated to cry. I've learned to cry. 

" Maybe they will let us stay together." Rya said through tears. 

"Yea, we won't let them separate each other." I said. I too was crying and talking. 

" Oh, You two will never be separated!" We looked at the doorway. There stood Amara. Her hair color is blond. She was smiling. 

" I'll take you two in!" She said smiling. 

"Amara!" Rya and me yelled. 

Rya ran over to her and hugged her. Amara walked over to me while hugging Rya. She hugged me and we all smiled and thought about how great our new life would be. Rya and I being sisters and Amara our mom, and how hard it was to be in the heart of it all. 

Hey!! I hope you liked! Please review! LD! ^_^

__


End file.
